


А.Н.К.Л. – это прогрессивная организация

by Slavyanka



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: Проблема заключалась не только в том, что к отношениям двух мужчин почти во всем мире не проявляли терпимости, его чересчур привязанные друг к другу агенты своим поведением продолжали демонстрировать, кто является их ахиллесовой пятой. У Уэйверли не осталось больше никаких вариантов, их необходимо было вызвать в офис и сделать строгое внушение, чтобы они хотя бы попытались скрывать свои отношения…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [U.N.C.L.E. is a progressive organization](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770485) by [anastasiiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiiya/pseuds/anastasiiya). 



> История переведена на ФБ для команды fandom U.N.C.L.E. 2016.

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Уэйверли. — Они же тайные агенты. Мы платим им за то, чтобы они действовали скрытно.

Он вздохнул, положив отчет на стол, и несколько секунд массировал виски. То, как они кружили друг около друга в офисе, то, что они брали отпуск в одно и то же время, то, что они всегда были вместе между заданиями… всегда…

Роман не мешал их профессиональному поведению, и Уэйверли не планировал препятствовать их чувствам. Однако кто-то мог заметить. Кто-то мог воспользоваться столь очевидной слабостью. Это бы погубило их. 

— Простите, мистер Уэйверли?

Уэйверли поднял телефонную трубку.

— Да, Хэзер. 

— Мистер Курякин прибыл. Он говорит, что мистер Соло скоро придет.

— Спасибо. Пожалуйста, отправь их вдвоем ко мне.

Теперь Уэйверли оставалось придумать, как лучше всего сформулировать свой упрек. Он вздохнул и оглядел офис. Для мистера Соло был подготовлен скотч, и Уэйверли поставил столик с несколькими безделушками между стульями для гостей на всякий случай, если мистер Курякин ощутит необходимость выразить свое недовольство. 

Он вытащил отчет мисс Теллер, чтобы тот был под рукой. Ей-богу, одних фотографий достало бы, чтобы подвергнуть мистера Курякина опасности со стороны КГБ.

Раздался стук — два легких удара, и он положил отчет обратно, а мистер Соло открыл дверь.

— Здравствуйте, сэр! — широко улыбнулся мистер Соло. — О, скотч?

— Пожалуйста, угощайтесь, — сказал Уэйверли.

— Угроза?

Мистер Курякин покачал головой, заходя в офис вслед за мистером Соло. Уэйверли жестом показал ему закрыть дверь.

— Мне больше достанется. Сэр?

— Нет, спасибо, мистер Соло. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

Мистер Соло налил себе весьма щедрую для половины десятого утра порцию скотча. Мистер Курякин сел на стул, находившийся ближе к двери, а мистер Соло прислонился к шкафу для напитков.

— Чем мы можем сегодня вам помочь, сэр?

Уэйверли вздохнул.

— Джентльмены, понимаю, что это в высшей степени вопрос личного характера, и чувствую, что мое вмешательство является неуместным. Тем не менее я не желаю, чтобы двое из моих лучших агентов оказались в опасности. Я рад, что вам обоим нравится работать в А.Н.К.Л.. Как вы знаете, наша организация в целом терпимо относится к личным отношениям между сотрудниками при условии, что это не мешает работе. Однако вы двое… Я должен попросить, чтобы вследствие исключительности занимаемых должностей в качестве оперативных сотрудников вы подумали над тем, чтобы сдерживать свои теплые чувства.

Уэйверли сделал паузу, чтобы рассмотреть двух агентов.

— Наши… теплые чувства. — Мистер Курякин пристально глядел на него. 

— Да, мистер Курякин. Если у вас есть другие слова, которые вы бы предпочли использовать, чтобы описать свой романтический интерес к мистеру Соло, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать.

Мистер Соло фыркнул. Мистер Курякин повернулся и бросил на него свирепый взгляд.

— Мистер Уэйверли, я не испытываю романтического интереса к Наполеону Соло, — сказал мистер Курякин.

— Угроза! Мои чувства! — ахнул мистер Соло. 

— Прощу прощения, если эта беседа вызывает напряженность в ваших отношениях, — продолжил Уэйверли. 

— Да, такую сильную напряженность! Угроза, неужели ты обо мне не беспокоишься?

— Мне нравится, когда ты жив.

— Ты говоришь такие приятные вещи, дорогой!

— Не называй меня дорогим.

— Как хочешь, дорогой.

Уэйверли прочистил горло.

— Меня тревожит то, что ваши теплые чувства могут быть замечены и использованы врагами в своих интересах. Это повлечет за собой серьезные последствия для А.Н.К.Л.. К сожалению, я должен попросить вас, пожалуйста, ограничьте проявления своих теплых чувств, особенно в ходе заданий.

— Погодите, — перебил его мистер Соло. — Погодите, Уэйверли. Вы серьезно?

— Да. Я знаю, что для вас это может быть сложно и, вероятно, потребуется время, чтобы приспособиться, — Уэйверли постарался своим тоном выразить сочувствие. 

— О боже, — рассмеялся мистер Соло. — Илья, бог мой.

— Я не твой бог, — гневно ответил мистер Курякин. — Я не твой кто бы то ни было.

— Агентство А.Н.К.Л. готово предоставить вам отгулы, чтобы…

— Прекратите. Говорить, — прорычал мистер Курякин. — Ты, как? Нет.

—Угроза всячески старается сформулировать, — вставил свое замечание мистер Соло, — что мы совершенно не заинтересованы друг в друге романтически.

— Ни! В малейшей! Степени! — Мистер Курякин нахмурился сильнее. — Как?..

— Джентльмены, как я уже сказал, А.Н.К.Л. не заботят вопросы личных отношений между сотрудниками, — Уэйверли выпрямил спину. — Я ваш босс. Я горжусь качеством вашей работы. Я хотел бы надеяться, что мой офис мог бы являться безопасным местом для вас обоих.

— Безопасным местом? — уточнил мистер Соло. 

— Да, — ответил Уэйверли. — Несмотря на то, что они нетрадиционны, вам не стоит стыдиться своих отношений.

— Понимаю, — отозвался мистер Соло. — Действительно. Но дело в том… мы не состоим в отношениях.

— Безопасное место, — упрямо продолжил Уэйверли. — Я понимаю, что мир не является толерантным; однако, А.Н.К.Л. — это прогрессивная организация, которая гордится своей недискриминационной политикой.

— Верно. — Мистер Соло шлепнулся на стул, бережно держа бокал со скотчем.

Мистер Курякин свирепо взглянул на мистера Соло.

— Твоя вина.

— Моя вина! Как, черт возьми, это моя вина?!

— Ты сделал что-то, заставившее их думать, что мы вместе.

— Какого хрена, Угроза? Что именно я сделал?

— Что-то, — прорычал мистер Курякин. — Ты глуп.

— Будь оно проклято, Илья! Я ни хрена не делал, и ты это знаешь.

Мистер Курякин что-то неразборчиво пробурчал. 

— Ради всего святого, — вздохнул мистер Соло. — Уэйверли, сэр, на основании чего вы делаете подобные заявления?

Уэйверли передал отчет мистеру Соло. Мистер Соло открыл его, и мистер Курякин дернул папку, чтобы она оказалась между ними.

— Как я уже сказал, А.Н.К.Л. не хочет быть причиной напряженности в ваших отношениях, — повторил Уэйверли. 

— О боже, — произнес мистер Соло. — Илья?..

Мистер Курякин указал на одну фотографию.

— Ты так на меня смотришь?

— На себя взгляни! Не сваливай все на меня! Смотри, как ты на меня смотришь!

— Мы смотрим друг на друга, а в первую очередь все видит А.Н.К.Л..

— Угроза, что… о.

— Допивай свой скотч, Ковбой. — Мистер Курякин закрыл папку и возвратил ее Уэйверли. — Спасибо за беспокойство. Мы ограничим проявление своих теплых чувств, чтобы свести к минимуму риски для А.Н.К.Л..

Уэйверли улыбнулся своим агентам. 

— Спасибо, джентльмены. Это все, чего я прошу. Пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, есть ли у вас еще какие-то проблемы, требующие решения. Если нет, вы можете быть свободны.

— Нам потребуется время, чтобы приспособиться, — продолжил мистер Курякин. 

— Да. Возможно, две недели? — подтвердил мистер Соло, поставив пустой бокал на приставной столик, который до сих пор находился на своем месте. — Нам необходимо будет потренироваться на выезде, поэтому не исключено, что мы проведем какое-то время в Италии.

— И Бразилии. 

— Да, и в Бразилии тоже.


End file.
